1. Field of the invention
This invention involves a lock device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locks are often used in normal daily life. Most existing locks include a housing, core and stop parts fixed opposite the core that allows the core to rotate within the housing. The stop parts can be a bolt fixed at one end of the core, a C-ring button matching the core or a pin driven through the housing. However, these stop parts can cause inconvenience when the lock is installed or used, some even affect lock use. For example, after a period of use the nut can fall off, C-rings take up a relatively large space and can easily become stuck in the keyhole opening. When pins are driven through the housing, the vibration can affect the alignment of other parts and after use for a period of time they can become detached and fall off.